Palla/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Recruitment Conversation Level Up Quotes * "I'll be happy if this strength can be of use." (2+ stats up, HP, Attack or Defense focused) * "Strength is useless without the skill to guide it." (2+ stats up, Skill or Speed focused) * "Everything's going my way today!" (2+ stats up, Luck or Resistance focused) * "This empty feeling is...so strange." (1 stat up) * "Where can I improve next?" (Max stats) Class Change * "As with any mission, I shall do my best." Summary Screen * "It hurts to lose one of your own." (An ally dies) * "No! Take me instead." (Catria or Est dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "Leave them to me." (Full/High health) * "I'm ready." (Medium health) Upon Being Healed * "That's a great help!" * "Thank you!" Used Healing Item * "Soldiers can't be picky..." (Disliked) * "Oh... Thank you." (Neutral) * "That was tasty." (Liked) * "For me? That's very kind." (Loved) Enemy Dodges Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "I can read your every move!" * "Never underestimate a Whitewing!" Critical * "This is the end!" * "Move!" * "Prepare yourself!" * "How about this?" Using Triangle Attack * "Make your peace!" Finishing Blow * "I've got this!" * "Hah!" Defeated Enemy * "I'm going home alive!" * sighs * "Was I of help?" * giggles * "Big sister's got it done!" * "I will discharge my duty." * "Satisfied?" Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy (For Catria or Est) * "I have the best little sisters!" * "You're all right on your own now." * "When did you get so strong?!" (For others) * "I'd call that a perfect victory!" Nearby Ally Below Half Health Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ;When First Seen in Zofia Harbor :"Oh, my. Are you the priestess Celica? The one who defeated the dread pirates? This entire harbor's awash with talk of it. You must be very strong. I am Palla. I hail from Archanea, to the east. If I might ask, did you happen to see a young girl in the lair of those pirates? ...No? Alas. Then she was taken elsewhere..." ;First Conversation :"Back home, my sister Catria and I served as knights of the queen. Not Est, though. She’d already left the order before she was taken prisoner. She chose a peaceful life, and yet ended up with this. It’s a bitter irony." ;Second Conversation :"Our queen is a beautiful, kind woman. But her siblings caused her terrible grief. Being family allows you to forgive some things you couldn’t otherwise. Though I understand it also makes other things unforgivable." ;Third Conversation :"Celica, do you have someone you fancy? Heh. Oh, there’s no need to be so flustered. It’s just us girls here—it can’t hurt to talk about boys now and again. …Hmm? What about me? Well, I wouldn’t say there’s no one. Though I expect I’ll take my feelings with me into the cold earth. Giving voice to them would only hurt those who I hold most dear." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts